


don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, Ray's Heist, Sad, everyone dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one man show, </p><p>this is what you've wanted, Ray,</p><p>you've trained for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away

**Author's Note:**

> (i don't have a beta, forgive any mistakes).
> 
> anyways, ray's heist got me thinking.
> 
> waffleo is a lie.

_A one man show, this is what you've wanted Ray, you've trained for this._

Ray says the words aloud, but of course no one responds. The voices that had been pouring out of his headsets are now quiet in their deaths. 

As he drives toward the military base where he's almost certain the armored truck is located, he's drowning in thoughts. His whole plan was to get rid of the other five men, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. Michael's obscene screaming is still ringing in his ears, and he has to keep himself from flinching. 

He'd been screwed over in so many of the other heists, left on the ground with the police and held at gunpoint more times than he could count. This was his revenge. This is what he had secretly been training for in the past few months before the guys started bothering him about planning his mission. 

If they had known that he was planning on sabotaging each of them, he doesn't think they would pushed him as hard as they did. Too bad they were so clueless. Too bad Ray knew each one of them like the back of his hand and was able to prepare for every move they were going to take beforehand. 

No amount of planning or training could have prepared him for the pain he felt as each man died. Ryan was the first to go, practically a sitting duck in the vulnerable position hanging out of the side of the helicopter. His death gurgle leaves a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and Ray claps a hand over his mouth to keep from making a noise. 

Geoff's death is not his doing, but it hurts no less. He was not supposed to leave the protection of his car to follow Gavin into the helicopter that was absolutely covered in hidden sticky bombs. The police get to him before he can find cover in the vehicle with his lover. 

"Lazer is has gone quiet next to me!" 

Gavin sounds about ready to cry, and he repeats the words as though he's in shock. But he hears the rumble of the copter any way, and the sadness of the death is lost in Michael's yells of frustration as the cops shoot out his wheels. 

Jack's not too long after, as he jumps out of the copter under Ray's command, and finds that his parachute will not open. The shout to warn the other's of Ray's betrayal is caught in his throat as he plummets to the earth. The dark haired man starts his limo, his focus going to driving as to keep himself from crying. He promises help to the other two lads in a shaky voice, but he's far and he's actually not planning on providing help.

He can hear Michael and Gavin, voices laced with love as they shout to each other over the roar of police sirens, through their headsets. They say their "I love you"s that are often forgotten to be mentioned. Ray can hear the emotion behind the words, and he wants to repeat the three words back to them too. But it feels wrong, so wrong to express his feelings at the same moment that he's planning to kill Gavin. 

So he doesn't say the words and he hopes they just know. When he hears Gavin attempting to lift up Michael and failing, he knows it's time. It's going to happen. The lad hits the railing and sets off the first bomb, and he can't ignore the hysterical laughing he hears from Michael. 

The laughing stops and turns into heavy breathing as the auburn hair male no longer hears his lover's accent. Ray wishes Michael would keep laughing. It would hurt less for both of them. Maybe it would be enough to keep the tears off both of their cheeks. 

But he doesn't keep laughing, because there is nothing funny about watching all of your lovers die in an attempt to keep you alive. 

"Ray?" Michael's voice is nearly a whisper. 

"I'm okay," _but you're not_. "Just keep driving, I'm coming to pick you up. Do you still have the money?"

He thinks it's then that Michael really understands what's happening. Ray is not far behind him, close enough to see that Michael is taking a wrong turn. 

_No,_ Ray thinks but doesn't say out loud, _you are not messing this up for me._

And maybe Michael's gone the wrong way, away from the town where Ray has people set up, ready to murder the male. But he's no where near safe, because he's very specifically taken a turn into the military base. Maybe it's one last act of defiance, and Ray's really not surprised. It's one of the things they love about him, anyway.

Michael's been screaming this whole time, but his voice is still the last thing Ray expects. 

"I have the whole police force up my asshole," He says, the blaming tone seeping into his voice. It doesn't matter how much Michael blames him, he'd feel guilty either way. "This is it. I'm all out of explosives. I'm taking as many of these motherfuckers with me as I can." 

"I'm on my way," Ray responds, and he can't keep his voice from breaking when he speaks. He doesn't even sound like he's trying anymore, which he supposes he's not. Michael is about to die, and Ray's about to lose the five loves of his miserable life.

"Hey, Ray?" Ray hums in response to his name, just loud enough that Michael can hear him and know that he's listening. "I love you." And then there's a bated breath and his last boyfriend is dead.

It hurts worse than anything he'd every felt. It hurts so bad that he can't breath in the tight space of the limo anymore. He kicks open the doors and falls into the street, taking in deep gulps of the fresh air he has now. 

When he's able to breath right again and his vision is no longer blurred with tears, Ray gets back in his vehicle. The base is not far from him, but he's not sure how he is going to sneak back in without getting caught. He drives without thinking of a plan, and he stops the car when he gets close enough to see the armored car surrounded by police.

Michael's body is still in the front seat, and he watches as they pull it out. His heart is heavy in his chest, and everything in him wants to run over and pull the boy out of their tight grips. To pull him close and kiss him until he is alive again. 

He pushes down the sadness with the thought of how Michael had screwed him over when it was his heist. Of course, unlike the other lad, Ray had turned out alive, but the thought is still enough to calm his uneasy mind. 

When he gets out of the limo for a second time, his attention is caught by something out of the corner of his eye. When he looks over to the hill, he swears he can see Ryan watching him with a frown on his handsome face. 

If anyone were to ever ask him, he'd swear he couldn't hear the gent's deep voice saying, "I hope the money was worth it." 

When he takes a second glance, Ryan is gone. 

Ray takes that as his signal to start moving towards the truck. The money is still in there. His plan had always ended with him getting the money and retreating, but he finds himself taking out a sticky bomb against his own will. 

Just as the first police turns to face him, he throws it. It lands on the armored truck, and explodes almost instantaneously. 

Ray's just close enough that he gets caught in the explosion. 

When his body is found, his white suit is in shreds. There's blood on his face and body from debris. His mouth is twisted in a horrible grimace, his tongue stuck forming words that he would never get to say to his lovers anymore.

_I'm sorry. I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean for this to happen.


End file.
